gtrofandomcom-20200214-history
Ryoga Vendaar
A calm, intelligent ex-teacher who spends his free time with training, reading and inventing new things. Profile Ryoga is an expert high wizard, he uses his skills and equips wisely, and rarely loses his battles. Along with his great magical talent, he's really intelligent and knows a lot about machines, mostly airships and history. He worked as a teacher on the Geffen Mage Academy for 11 years before he was forced to quit teaching. He loved teaching and still misses his job. The most of his magic power had to be sealed when he was a child, with an ever growing rune tattooed on his arm and back. The seal can be opened with an emperium shard pendant, although he never thought about unleashing his power because it could be dangerous or deadly for himself. Right after he got his first tattoo at age 10, he was warned never to think of advancing to a Warlock, as receiving new and stronger powers would surely kill him. That's why he's a High Wizard for 23 years already. He owns a huge private library in his house and he spends most of his free time either with reading or with working on several inventions. He met his wife Hazuki when she visited him in his library to borrow some books. Even though Ryoga had bad feelings about letting an Assassin in his house, he couldn't refuse Hazuki's ask for books. Later, Hazuki moved in the house next to Ryoga's and they got to know each other better. Though one day, Hazuki's house was destroyed and Ryoga offered her to live together with him until her house is rebuilt. Though they slowly fell in love with each other and got married. They adopted an little girl Sumiko (age 7) and they're living together in Aldebaran. Background Ryoga's the first child of a strict and cold Sorceress mother (Katalin) and a kind, friendly Mechanic father (Ivor). Born with an enormous magic power, he became High Wizard at age 10, asked to be a magic instructor at Geffen Mage Academy at the young age of 12. As a child, he found out that he has an unlimited magic power inside him, which was harmful for people around him and even for himself. He had to undergo several experiments and painful tests for a long time, until a way has been found to seal his magic. His light tribal tattoo on the left side of his back and on his whole left arm serves for sealing his power. He was always more mature than his age and his parents left him to take care of his two siblings and moved to Lutie right after he started teaching. Even with his young age he was an excellent teacher. Several years later he even could've been elected as the Dean of the Mage Academy, but the magician elders were against it. They tried to find reasons to remove him from his position, and eventually they were given the chance because Ryoga was seen kissing one of his students (Huuxera). An evidence photo was also taken and rumors started growing about him molesting his students. All the young mages, who once fell in love with him and got rejected, were furious when they saw the photo, and decided to pay off their grudge by saying he was a molester. They were successful. He was forced to leave the Academy, with knowing he will never be allowed to teach again as his name and reputation was ruined. After this incident, he moved to Lighthalzen and started living by a fake name. He started working in the airship factory and took part in several engineering projects. He loved his new job which could ease his sorrow a bit, but he always missed teaching. 10 years passed and after a tragic accident in the airship factory he decided to move back to Aldebaran, throw away his fake name and continue living his life without hating and blaming himself for letting people ruin his name and reputation. He reunited with Huuxera then met Hazuki who later he got married to. Personality * Mostly calm and friendly, usually speaks on a soft voice, but if he gets angry, he really can shout and be really dangerous. * To his friends or people he's close to, he can open up and be joking/trolling. * Likes to help other people, but if they annoy him, he just leaves them alone or teleports away. * He has several reasons for disliking sage classes. * Has high IQ and wide knowledge of the world. Trivia * Blood type: AB * Living in Aldebaran, right next to the Kafra HQ. * Owns a private library in his house which is always open for everyone. He keeps some really rare books too. When he was still a teacher his library was always full of students. * He mostly loves to read about history when he has spare time. * His reading speed is insanely fast and he has a photographic memory for books. * Loves to experiment with inventing several machines/devices. * Is quite good at drawing (he needs it for his engineering plans too) * Hates cold weather but enjoys playing in the snow/snowboarding a lot. * He's quite a good dancer. * Hates to be seen wearing his glasses. * Subjects he was teaching: Mathematics, Element effects, Expert using of spells other then fighting, Deepening the effect of Sense, Monster race and element studies, Foreign languages, Physical training. Has several books published about these subjects. * Tamed an Isis pet at age 6 but wasn't allowed to hatch it because of his jealous mother. He could hatch her only before his 13th birthday, when his parents moved away to Lutie. For 4 years, his isis San Yi was taking care of him like a caring mother. When Ryoga was 17, San Yi decided to visit her relatives in Morroc Pyramids and a group of adventurers mistook her for a normal isis monster. San Yi was killed and Ryoga fell in a deep depression until Huuxera got him out of it. He never had any pets after this and tries not to get emotionally too close to Pororo either. * Flower: tulip Category:Characters Category:Trans Class Category:High Wizard/Professor Category:High Wizard Category:Male Category:Valor